The Lost Fourth War
by gunslayer12
Summary: The war is over. With the defeat of the alliance there was no one left to stop Madara from putting the world in an illusion. The world is lost. Or is it?


**(A/N)** Hello everybody and welcome to my secondish story! Hopefully this one will be better than my first. This story will be extremely AU to the point where I put the original plot in a bag, stuffed it in my car, pushed my car off a cliff and then nuked it.

I already have a few chapters written but there is NO set schedule for updating this story. It all depends on how many reviews I get. I'm naturally lazy so reviews = motivation!

I couldn't help myself, I put part of a saying in from a (mostly) famous youtuber. If you think you know what it is and who it is from then post it in a review!

Thank you to my editor **nanook3400** who helped make this chapter possible!

Please enjoy!

"Talking"

"**Kurama Talking"**

'Thinking'

**'Kurama Thinking'**

_Emphasis_

* * *

**Prologue**

**Naruto P.O.V**

"**-uto! -aruto! Naruto! Get up! The battles not over yet, Madara has finished absorbing the Shinju. We still have a job to do**." A voice rumbled through my head piercing through the fog that was clouding my thoughts.

I wearily opened my cerulean eyes to look up at the darkened clouds in the sky, cool rain caressing my battle weary body as I lay on the ground. "Kurama, it doesn't matter anymore," I whispered, my voice barely heard over the rain. "The alliance has been destroyed, my friends killed, I have no chakra to use anymore and you barely have enough for one attack, you can't even heal my wounds anymore. Even with all our power combined with the alliance still wasn't enough to defeat Madara when he was alone, now that he has fused with the Shinju he might as well be Kami."

A foot lands in a puddle next to my head splashing mud onto my hair covering the blonde locks in brown. A shadow looms over me for a second before a hand roughly grabs my hair and yanks me up to eye level with the figure. A pair of glowing red eyes with three black tomoe spinning slowly around the pupil glares at me almost as if trying to set me ablaze. I tried to give out a small chuckle but it came out as more of a grunt "What I'm not even worth the Mangekyou anymore Madara? Just gonna use the regular old Sharingan?"

A fist flashes into my eyesight planting itself into my stomach causing me to cough up blood. The hand gripping my hair tightens sending white hot pinpricks of pain across my scalp and then the world blurs by me as I fly through the air across the wasteland until I'm smash into a large boulder shattering it into pieces and snapping several of my bones. Flicking my eyes down the rest of my body I could see pieces of bone jutting out of my skin; I held back a snort, that last punch from Madara had knocked the feeling right out of my body, heck I couldn't even move my toes at this point.

"You should be grateful boy," A deep voice spoke up making me look away from my broken form up to the imposing figure that Madara makes "With as much of a nuisance you've been I should kill you, but instead I'm going to give you the privilege of witnessing the completion of the Tsuki no Me Keikaku."

Madara starts to flick through hand-seals, slowly at first but then steadily growing faster until his hands blur together. Anger starts bubbling deep inside me 'Kurama give me all the chakra you have left, if he completes the jutsu everyone is going to die anyways so it doesn't matter what happens to me as long as HE fails.'

I can feel something shift in my head and then a rush of energy fills my body. Red chakra bubbles up around my body and at first mind-numbing agony is the only thing I know as feeling flows back into my body then the pain slowly dies down as bones snap back into place and gashs heal up. "**I only have enough chakra left for one tail Naruto… it's been a pleasure knowing you. Now go and make this count**!" Kurama roars into my head. I form a _kage bunshin_ which helps me form a _rasengan_ and then launch myself at Madara. Seeing Madaras eyes widen slightly as he sees me just a step away from smashing his face in with a _rasengan_ I can't help but give a little smirk; we both knew the jutsu would hit, the amount of chakra Madara built up for his jutsu would backlash and cause a massive explosion if he stopped _his_ jutsu to dodge my attack.

I thrust my hand forward, the _rasengan_ mere inches away from ripping Madaras head off and I couldn't help but give off a shout of victory. Both of us kept our eyes on the spinning ball of death as it came closer and closer, five inches away, four inches, three…...two…... on- The hand-seals stop abruptly and a massive shockwave of chakra erupted out from Madara causing the _rasengan_ to explode before hitting him.

The explosion sends both of us flying away from each-other, Kuramas chakra cloak fades from my body as I shakily stand back up on wobbly legs, Madara climbs up off the ground a few yards in front of me and I can see that his red samurai armor has been shattered leaving just the black under clothes remaining.

"Ha! Your plan failed Madara! Nothing happened!" I shouted out to him, I couldn't help but feel such immense joy at his failure. Thunder rumbles across the sky and the wind starts to pick up around us, Madara glares at me as his eyes shift to his eternal mangekyou sharingan "If my plan didn't work then I'll just have to kill you, crush the last of the shinobi villages and bring the world to peace under my rule then." he bit out, the tone of his voice sending chills down my spine. 'Yeah' I thought nervously to myself 'Sure Naruto piss off the guy that can kill you just with a flick of his wrist when you're at your weakest, great idea!'

Suddenly the air around us chills down to freezing, our breaths coming out in white puffs as the rain falling from the sky turns to snow. Neither of us move, entranced by this strange phenomena. Above us thunder crackles furiously across the sky with increasing intensity before lightning starts streaking down from the heavens smashing into the ground.

I can't help but compare it to Kakashi-senseis _chidori_ just on a much larger scale. The wind picks up speed and soon starts howling almost drowning out the sound of the thunder crashing around me, out in the distance large tornadoes are starting to form ripping entire forests out of the ground and hurling them through the air like a toddler throwing a tantrum.

A hand suddenly lands on my shoulder, startled I whirled around and lashed out with a fist in an attempt to land a hit, only for it to be effortlessly caught by Madara. "Enough Uzumaki!" Madara shouted out in an attempt to be heard of the sound of thunder and wind. "There is no need for us to fight anymore, it's clear that my jutsu didn't work as I intended the only thing we can do now is wait to see what will happen to the world."

I yank my fist away from him as we both turn our attention to the destruction of the surrounding landscape. A great flash of light flashes in front of us before the entire world is cast into darkness and silence, "Madara" I spoke trying to keep the fear out of my voice "What's happening?" I hear a grunt just off to the side before he spoke up "I don't know, just be ready for-" He stopped talking when the world was illuminated by a sinister glow, I took a look at the area and saw all the damage that the storms and tornadoes had caused and I can't help but feel a pang of sadness for the lives that were undoubtedly lost. I hear Madara shift slightly before a hand grabs the back of my head and forces me to look into the sky, the Shinjus eye was staring down at us from a pure black sky "What…the hell? Did your plan work Madara?" I look over at him to see if he was going to answer "Don't look away Uzumaki, there is something moving in the darkness."

I look back into the sky and squint trying to spot what Madara was seeing. After a few seconds I huffed glancing over at him"I don't see anything ya-! Madara behind you!" I shout out as I stare in horror at the slick black liquid that was falling from the sky as slow as molasses. Madara jumped forwards at me to escape but it was too late, the liquid lands on his shoulder and dribbles down his leg onto the ground. I watch as the shinjus chakra flares oppressively around him as he tries to escape from the liquids grasp. He changes his eyes to his rinnegan and tries to use _Shinrai Tensei_ to break free but it just passes harmlessly through the slime.

I just stare as the slime starts to pull Madara under it and the strongest being in the elemental nations starts to beg me to help him. I rush forward and grab Madaras hand and start to pull but no matter how hard I pull I can't seem to get him free. "**Leave him"** Kurama surprisingly speaks up "**if you don't leave him then it will take you as well**." I let go of his hand and start to back up away from him "I'm sorry," I whisper "I'm so sorry Madara." and I turn away and start to run. "NO! COME BACK! UZUMAKI HELP ME! HELP-" then I couldn't hear Madara screaming behind me anymore.

I race across the ground in an attempt to escape, darting between the piles of black slime until I'm forced to stop at the edge of a pool of the dark liquid. My heart plummets as I look out in front and all I see is black, everything is completely covered. "There has got to be another way to go." I shout trying to give myself some encouragement but when I turn around I find that my path has been cut off. As far as the eye can see is black, 'I'm surrounded. Kurama what am I supposed to do?' I think as tears of frustration start to gather. "**This is the end my only friend, but don't worry I won't let you die!"** the bijū declares. I feel a little confused before my bijū cloak activates by itself bringing a yellow glow to a world of darkness, the slime pools around my feet and start to pull me under strangely enough I feel no pain just cold, a bone numbing chill.

'Kurama I thought you didn't have any chakra left?' I asked as the slime covered my legs and started up towards my chest. "**I **_**don't**_** have any chakra left, this is my life-force. As I said earlier I will not let you die."** Kurama replies tiredly. "_WHAT!?_" I cry out before the slime rushes down my throat and starts to suffocate me. I thrash around trying to get free before the slime completely covers my head and then… Nothing.

'Shit, I should have just let Madara kill me if I knew this was gonna happen,' I thought to myself 'Or is this what the afterlife looks like? Well that's boring, there's nothing here, no light, no sound, I can't feel anything, hell even Kurama is gone so I can't even talk to another person.' I sit down to ponder upon my situation for a while, at least I think I did, it's kinda hard to tell when you can't feel or see your own body.

_Drip… Drip… Drip_

'What is that kami forsaken sound!?' I raged in my mind 'Wait, sound? Sound!' I raised my head, opened my eyes and turned towards the sound before stopping in amazement. 'I-I can see! I can see and feel again!' I move my body around causing water to slosh all around me as I rush forwards until _**BANG!**_ I smash right into an object, 'Huh? What the…? Is that a… bar? Are these bars!?' I start to get slightly hysterical "AM I IN A CAGE?! WHEN THE HELL DID I GET HERE?!" I roar out in anger my voice sending small waves through the water. "It's okay, just calm down, calm down you can figure this out." I take a shaky breath and run my hand through my hair and over my long ears.

I tilt my head to the side, wait I don't have long ears. I frantically look down at my hands to see that they are covered in orange fur. I close my eyes, 'please let this just be a dream.' Open eyes… look behind. Yep, nine long orange colored furry tails. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" I scream in Kuramas voice as my tails flail about behind me in anger.

"Naruto…? ...Naruto wake up! You're going to be late to the academy if you don't wake up!"

"I'm up kaa-san I'll be down soon!"

I freeze as I hear my old voice echo around me before a bright light blinds me and then dims to form an image above me. Looking up I see an image of a wall appear before it shifts to a wall mirror. I can't help but be paralyzed in horror. Staring back at me from the mirror was an exact image of me when I was 8 years old! "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm gonna be the next Hokage -ttebayo!" the figure it the mirror shouted while giving a thumbs up and a large foxy smile. I ,on the other hand, gave a strangled cry before my eyes rolled to the back of my head and my world goes black.

* * *

**Editor's note**: I feel like you did a great job Gunslayer12! Fellow readers I would like you to show this story some love not just for your sake but because I want to find out where this goes… seriously smash that like button and review! The reviews help the writer fix the story and send it in the right direction so please take 30 seconds of your time and leave a comment!


End file.
